


Every Little Things

by swagybear98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Taeyong doesn't take bullshit, Doyoung is a protective best friend, Doyoung know how to beat people up in this story, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Johnny put up with lot with Jung Jaehyun and deserve a raise, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Rich Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sweetheart Lee Taeyong, jung jaehyun is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagybear98/pseuds/swagybear98
Summary: When Taeyong dropped out of his university and decided to work, he never expect his life to turn out like this.OrTaeyong got knocked up
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Congratulation! You are pregnant!

Okay, he can do this. It just a check-up and Taeyong was just having an upset tummy for past two weeks and he was definitely _not_ whatever he kept on thinking since few days ago but _why_ his hands won’t stop shaking while he was waiting for his name to be called? Was he always like this whenever he goes to the hospital? Jesus, he doesn’t remember because Taeyong rarely go to the hospital for fuck sake.

He wish this bad feeling he was having since few days ago will just disappear and leave him alone. He was tired and there were bags underneath his eyes because he can’t _sleep_ at night at all since he kept overthinking. He doesn’t notice the door washeld opened until a nurse called out his name.

“Lee Taeyong!”

He almost flinch at her loud voice echoed the empty waiting hallway. Taeyong shakily stood up from the seat and wiped his sweaty palms against his thighs. _It just an upset tummy, don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t worry!_ He chanted in his head before he walked into the room. 

Taeyong felt his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach as the doctor in front of him cheerfully announced his test result while wearing a big wide happy smile on her pretty face, “Congratulation! You are two weeks pregnant, Lee Taeyong-ssi!”. Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to crack out a fake happy smile at her.

Taeyong thought she bought his fake ass smile because she already started to rant about what he should do and shouldn’t do and what he should and shouldn’t ear during his pregnancy but Taeyong’s head was blank and none of whatever she was telling him can he hear by him. He left the room after few more minutes and lifelessly walked out of the hospital building through the main entrance.

He hailed out a cab and lifelessly told the driver his home address who was eyeing him in concern through the mirror at the front. He paid the driver once he arrived and before he can get out of the cab, the driver suddenly told him something. “I don’t know what you are going through child but just remember that those who loves you will away stay by your side.” He said with a warm smile and Taeyong was only able to reply with a weak one.

When he entered his apartment, Taeyong legs finally gave out; he fall down to the floor with his back sliding against the door as it closed. He brought his hands up as tears started dropping down to his cheek as he cried. He brought one of his hand down to his stomach and cried harder as his body crumbled down into kneeling position.

He can’t even take care of himself well and barely made a living with his average salary from working as a barista. _How was he supposed to raise up a child!?_ Should he abort it? _but the baby deserve the chace to live..._ His parents raised him up into a responsible, good person and he will not waste half of their lives just because he was afraid.

Taeyong slowly got up from the floors and wiped his tears away with his hand. He let out a shaky breath then hiccuping few times. He will not blame anyone over this. It was not his best friend fault for asking him to go clubbing with him two weeks ago. It was his own fault for getting too drunk and ended up waking up in a stranger bed the next day. He knew they had sex without protection because Taeyong felt so sticky between his legs when he was putting his clothes back on.

He doesn’t remember the stranger name but he do remember the stranger devilishly handsome face and his seductive husky voice when he was taking him that time. He remembered that kept staring at the stranger sleeping face before he rushed out of the stranger apartment in hurry. Taeyong face flushed at the memory and he quickly shook his head to stop himself from keep on thinking about the stranger.

Taeyong looked down at his stomach and smiled a bit. “H-Hey, I know that I probably not the best mom in the world but I promise that I will take care of you well and won’t let you suffer!” he said while caressing his stomach lovingly. He can felt his eyes getting teary again but Taeyong hold his tears back as he refused to cry again. “You and I _will_ be okay, the _both_ of us will be okay.”

The next day, Taeyong requested his boss to change his position as a cashier who immediately agreed when Taeyong told him that he was pregnant. His manager was a really nice and considerate person and all of his co-workers was very nice to each other too. When they found out about his pregnancy, none of them say anything bad to him. All of them congratulated him and some even offered to be his baby’s babysitter when he or she born.

His best friend cried for him when Taeyong told him about his current situation. He hugged Taeyong so hard and kept on apologising because if he didn’t dragged him along to the club, he won’t be facing this kind of situation. Taeyong had to smack Doyoung’s head to stop him from bawling his eyes out and to stop apologising over and over again.

Doyoung pouted at him before he bend down to Taeyong’s stomach level and said, “I will be the greatest uncle ever for you! I will take care of you and your mom well so the both of you will be healthy!” he said with determine look on his face and Taeyong heart instantly softened more than it already was. 

Doyoung really keep his words because starting from that day, he will always bringTaeyong a healthy homemade food, often asking him if he ever need anything and he will also remind him not to overwork himself anymore for his and the baby’s health. Taeyong whined at him because Doyoung was being too protective but the glare Doyoung gave to him instantly shut him up.

Doyoung have always been part of his family even during the time where his parents was still alive. They know each other since middle school and was never separate even when Taeyong decided to drop out of the university after his parents passed away. It was impossible for him to continue his study when he couldn’t afford to pay the university anymore.

Doyoung never leave his side even after he graduated with his degree and worked at a famous company as a marketing manager while Taeyong was just working at a local restaurant near his workplace, Doyoung was never ashamed to introduce him as his best friend to his co-workers when he brought them to his workplace and Taeyong just smiled shyly at them during that time. 

Ever since that day, most of Doyoung co-workers started to come by to eat at Taeyong’s workplace as they claimed the food there tasted good and have reasonable price. Doyoung will side eyes and glared in warning at his co-workers whenever he caught them staring at his best friend for too long but of course, Taeyong never once notice it.

He sounded like one of those brother who was too protective of their sibling but it not like Doyoung care about because he always acted like this ever since they became close friend. They might be at the same age but Taeyong was too nice and oblivious for his own good that he couldn’t help but to feel protective of him. The fact that Taeyong was also too blind to see that he owned a beautiful face doesn’t really help with anything.

Doyoung was pretty good looking himself too. He owned pair of pretty doe eyes, pair of pink kissable lips and a fairly white milky skin too. He got few love confessions too but he never was interested in dating anyone and it mostly because of his parent’s broken relationship. His father cheated on his mother with another woman from his workplace. He watched how his mother suffered and cried for his father everyday and that’s when Doyoung decided that he doesn’t need drama in his perfect single life after all.

Doyoung always view Taeyong as his precious baby. He will glare at every boys or girls that try to make any nasty move on Taeyong during their highschool days and he was the one who beat up the bullies (he owned black belt in taekwondo and judo so) who bullied Taeyong for fun because of his pretty face. Kim Doyoung was Lee Taeyong’s guardian angel. 

Doyoung facepalmed his face on the table and a groan left his mouth. He loved his work but he also hated it when he has to deal with all of these stupid papers work. He also forgot to make himself a lunch today when he needed to stay in his desk the whole day so he can finish his work. Doyoung wanted to cry but he doesn’t want his co-workers to witness that kind of side of him. 

Everyone here known him as ‘the devil Kim Doyoung’ after all and he doesn’t want to ruin his current comfortable reputation. Doyoung always prefer no one here tried to be friend or tried to lick his ass just to get their life easier while working with him. He also doesn’t need anyone here trying to make a move on him too. He was a perfect independent man after all.

“U-Uh, manager Kim.” He heard someone calling for him and Doyoung swore if this bitch drop him another stack of papers work, he will fucking fire his ass. Slowly lifting his head up, he internally smirked when the male flinched at the sight of his glaring eyes. “Y-You has a v-visitor!” the male squeaked out in fear before running off back to his own table. 

Doyoung turned his head towards the door and he felt his eyes tearing up when he saw Taeyong stood at the entrance while holding something that looked like lunch boxes in his hands. Doyoung flew off his chair and hugged Taeyong’s stomach while kneeling down, crying out his best friend name in a dramatic way. Everyone in the office gawked at the sight and Taeyong blushed brightly in red as he was embarrassed by Doyoung’s act.

“Stand up! You are making me embarrassed!” he hissed out and smacked Doyoung’s head.

Doyoung pouted at him as he lifted his head up and stood up, ignoring the gasp coming from his co-workers. “Meanie, I was just appreciating you as my life saviour here! How do you know I forgot to make my lunch?” he asked.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and shoved Doyoung his lunch. “Simple, you didn’t bring anything with you except for your bag when you drove me to my workplace, stupid. Now take your lunch because I got to go now since my break is not that long today because we have lots of costumers today.” He said.

Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes as he realised something. “Did you walked all the way here????” he asked and Taeyong groaned. “It’s just 5 minutes away Doyoung! It won’t harm me or the baby!”

“But—“

“ _Goodbye_ Doyoung.” Taeyong said and walked away not letting Doyoung to finish his words at all.

When Taeyong figure disappeared from his sight, Doyoung turned to glare at his co-workers who flinched in return. “One word out about me or my friend, I’m adding you guys with _more_ works.” He coldly said.

 _He is a demon!_ All of them thought.

Taeyong sighed as he left Doyoung’s marketing office. _Why my best friend is such an embarrassing idiot?_ He thought then snorted. He unconsciously looked down on his stomach and placed his hand on top of it. He smiled softly as he felt the small baby bump against his palm. Three weeks already passed by and his baby was growing bigger inside of him.

When he send Doyoung the picture of his small baby bump. His best friend immediately responded to him with lots of crying and heart emoji. He even barged into Taeyong’s apartment an hour later because he wanted to touch it. Honestly, Doyoung was such a soft and cute little shit but he doesn’t understand why everyone was afraid of him during their high school days. 

“He is scheduled to have his first check up the next week.”

“Will he be going to the hospital with Kim Doyoung?”

“There is possibility that he will be going there with Kim Doyoung but considering the amount of paper work he is having, Kim Doyoung might not be able to accompany him.”

He stared down at the red wine with his dark eyes. He was quiet for few minutes until he opened his mouth and spoke again. “Make sure it’s the Jung’s family doctor who will be the one to check on him and you are dismissed for today.”

“Yes, Mr. Jung.” He heard the door being opened then closed after few seconds. The handsome man turned his head to look at the view outside the big window inside of his office, his cold eyes softening as a familiar red hair male appeared in his mind.

_Just a bit more, be patient, don’t rush. He will be yours soon._

He slipped his slender fingers between the glass and brought it up to his lips, drinking the whole contain until there’s nothing left in it.

_His beautiful, pretty, delicate, Lee Taeyong._

Taeyong sat nervously on the seat as he was waiting for his name to be called. There was two pregnant woman, sat in front of him and the two of them appeared to be friends by the way they were interacting with each other. When Taeyong saw their partners are sitting next to them, asking them if they need anything, he couldn’t help but to look away as he felt pang of loneliness in his chest.

He sighed and turned to look at his phone screen. Few minutes ago, Doyoung had messaged him that he was unable to accompany him due to unexpected emergency meeting with another department in the company. So Taeyong ended up coming to the hospital by himself. He knew he was being ridiculous by getting sulky like this but he couldn’t help it. All of these pregnancy hormones messed him up.

Yesterday, he even cried over his favorite chocolate bar that was sold out. Taeyong was craving for it during his shift and he was tired, drained from serving the costumers all day. He thought he will feel better when he got his chocolate but when he saw the sold out sign at the aisle, he swore he didn’t even realized he started crying until a costumer asked him if he was okay or not. It was really embarrassing but when he told the costumer why, he just laughed and shook his head, saying that he understood what Taeyong was going through. His husband acted the same way when the grocery store next to their house ran out of his favorite ice cream.

The check-up went well. The doctor told him that his baby were healthy but Taeyong’s low blood pressure were a bit worried some. He was given vitamins to add more blood cells in his body and he was told to eat food that contain more iron in it too. Taeyong swallowed as he paid for the vitamin. It was a bit expensive but he shouldn’t whine about it since it was for his baby’s health after all.

Taeyong stood outside the hospital building as he waited for his ride to arrive. Doyoung just messaged him that he will be picking Taeyong up at the hospital since the meeting already ended. He then felt it. The hair in his neck stood up and he quickly turned his head around as he felt someone’s eyes on him. He breathed out in relief when he saw no one was staring at him but his heart were beating quite fast.

Taeyong flinched when he heard the sound of car honking. He turned around to see Doyoung grinning in the driver seat few meters away from him. Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend childishness. He looked to the left and right before he walked toward his best friend’s car. Once he sat in the car, Doyoung started asking him questions about his check up as he drove off from the hospital, causing him to forget the fear he was feeling before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " If i know that he cry again because he because of this, i will cut your salary off. Don't test me Seo."
> 
> or Taeyong had a bad day, Johnny hated his job and Taeil caught feelings.

Taeyong was having a bad day. Today, he woke up late and almost miss the bus to his workplace. Doyoung was unable to drive him today because he was having a work trip at Busan for a whole week so he need to use the public transport. His boss was a kind and understanding person she didn't get mad that he was late plus this was his first time being late too so he was saved.

Taeyong didn't get to have a proper breakfast this morning when he was rushing and he was no longer eating only for himself but for another tiny human inside of him too so to say that he was starving is an understatement of the year. He tried hold it until it's his break time so he can eat properly. His coworker wich also happened to be one of his closest friends, Taeil, noticed his struggle and offered to cover up for him so he can his break earlier but Taeyong refused. His break was only ten minutes away. He will survive. 

Taeil had given him a disapproving look and argued with him but Taeyong stubbornness was beyond saving like how Doyoung and their friends always say so he didn't argue further when the younger refused him for the second time. Even so, Taeil kept his eyes on the pregnant man as often as he can. When it was finally his break, Taeyong can finally escape Taeil's watchful eyes and breathe a little easier.

Taeyong felt horror creeping through his body. He had forgotten his lunchbox on the dining table. He felt like crying. Taeyong cursed his forgetful self and his pregnancy hormones. He took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. _Doyoung will freak if he know that i only eat this for my lunch_. He mentally groaned as he stared at his so called 'healthy' lunch.

He decided to eat a chocolate cake and three plain croissants from the cafe with blueberry milkshake for his lunch break. It was not much but it was enough for him to get through his shift. It was not good for him or the baby's health but he won't be doing this again. He had promised Doyoung to take care of himself while he was away after all.

Taeil caught him and gave him the most unimpressed and disapproving looks Taeyong had ever seen. Just like Doyoung, Taeyong's puppy eyes were too much for him to handle (cursed Lee Taeyong and his goddamn pretty face) so he raised his hands in surrendering manner but told him that it will be only this time he keep this as a secret from Doyoung. He also demanded Taeyong to tell him if he forget his lunch again.

"But-"

"There's _no_ but or i'll tell Doyoung."

That had made Taeyong shut his mouth and did a _pinky promise_ with Taeil. It felt ridiculous and kind of embarrassing to treat like a child by his friend because Lee Taeyong was _not_ a child and in his early twenties but Taeyong kept the complain to himself. The sharp look on Taeil's face was scary, okay? In order not to let Taeyong starve, Taeil gave the younger his lunch and ~~forced~~ him to eat it.

Taeyong's shift had finally ended and he felt so happy. He couldn't wait to go back to his cozy apartment, take a shower, have his dinner and sleep. He only stood at the cashier and took orders but he was dealing with human ridiculous requests at the same time for their drinks while being pregnant so he couldn't help but to feel dead tired. The little human in him always manage to make him feel drain even when he was just relaxing. 

He stepped out of the bus and headed toward a grocery store. He entered the grocery store and walked straight to the ice cream section and felt his mood sourer. It was empty. There were no chocolate ice cream except for cookie and cream's. He stared blankly at the empty space for few minutes. Taeyong often eat chocolate ice cream when he was having a bad day because it his anti depressant and always make him feel better.

He inhaled and exhaled, blinking his sudden wet eyes, feeling like crying. He was pouting too and he didn't even care to hide it when he was walking toward the store's exit. He noticed the cashier's worried look but he ignored it and left the store. He won't lie but it made him felt pathetic. He can't believe he made a stranger pitied him. 

When he was few meters away from the store, he finally cried. There were no one anyway! No one will be able to judge him for crying over a freaking chocolate ice cream. He suddenly missed Doyoung. When acted like this, Doyoung will be the one who will go and find him the food he was craving for. He suddenly resented Doyoung's boss for sending his best friend away from him for a week. 

He have no one to deal with his random mood swings and hormones for a week. Taeyong cried harder and hated the man who caused him to be like this. Screw him. Why did he forgot to wear condom and knocked Taeyong up? If only Taeyong remember his name and know his phone number. He will go and ask for the man to be responsible and even if he refuse to, he will still need to pay for the baby stuffs because was not doing this alone.

But Taeyong knew that this was not only the man's fault. It was also his. They both were responsible for what had happened. He was fortunate to have Doyoung as his best friend or else Taeyong will be miserable. He cried for few more minutes before stopping then he finally walked to his apartment. 

A tall man stood in front of Lee Taeyong's apartment, watching the beautiful man safely entered his apartment while holding a phone to his ear. People who passed by the tall figure won't be able to help themselves from stealing a glance at him. They knew he was handsome despite the face mask hiding his face. The black turtle neck sweater he was wearing hugged his torso in the right way, showing off his well defined chest, with a pair of long coat that reached til his ankle. The slim pants that wrapping around his long legs were adding more of his attractiveness. He looked like a _model_.

The man was in the middle of having a conversation with someone.

"H _e **cried**?_"

"It looked like he had a bad day and the chocolate ice he always buy when he have a bad day ran out of stock."

" _You should have make sure that it is not out of stock in the first place_."

"...I do not control the store nor the factory, Sir."

" _Then **buy it** , buy the ice cream factory if you need to, it's not like i can't afford it_." 

"...Sir-"

" _If i find out that he cry again because of this, i will **cut** off your salary, don't test me, Seo._"

The person from the other then line hug up. The man took a deep breathe before exhaling, closing his eyes shut while doing so, calming himself down, as he removed his phone away from his ear. 

Sometimes, he _really_ hated his job. 

When Taeyong woke up, he felt better but still a little bad. He didn't miss his bus and didn't forget his lunch today which was a very good thing or else he will get 'that' look from Taeil again. The cafe was packed as ever but today was not as bad as yesterday. The customers who made their order complicated were still came like usual but Taeyong survived those nonsense orders like always. He pitied and admired Taeil at the same time being able to put up and make those orders perfectly. 

Taeyong sighed as he stepped out of the bus. He was tired but that was nothing new. His eyes landed at the grocery store and felt his mood soured a little. Yesterday memory crashed onto him and he felt embarrassed. Thank god he didn't cry inside the store or else he won't be able to go back here ever again. He shook his head and started walking. Taeyong was half way walking from the store when a voice suddenly stopped him. 

"Sir!" 

He turned around and saw the cashier from yesterday. He was panting a little. He probably rushed out so he can catch him. The cashier have something in his hand and it looked familiar. Taeyong narrowed his eyes slightly and felt them widened when he saw what it was. It was his favorite chocolate ice cream! 

The cashier smiled and walked closer to him. He stood in front of Taeyong. "I always see you buying this ice cream when you look down but the stocks didn't arrive yet yesterday. You looked really upset when you walked out of the store. Somehow it arrived three days earlier than it scheduled to but i knew you wouldn't enter the store today so i thought i can personally give it to you when i see you today." the cashier shyly offered the ice cream to him. 

Taeyong looked at him with wide shocked eyes. "I-I oh my god, i was so embarrassing yesterday and t-thank you." he mumbled as he shyly took the ice cream from the cashier. The cashier then beamed and smiled, bright and warm. "You're welcome! I'm Lee Donghyuck by the way." 

Taeyong unconsciously smiled back. "Lee Taeyong, it nice to meet you, Donghyuck-ssi."

Donghyuck grimaced. He looked disturbed with the formality and couldn't help but to feel amused. "Eh, just call me Donghyuck. Oh, can i call you hyung? I'm pretty sure you're older than me." 

Taeyong chuckled, nodding his head. "Of course, Donghyuck-ah." 

"That will be 3000 won, miss." Taeyong said and smiled brightly at the female costumer in front of him. She was flustered by the pretty smile of the man and almost forget to hand him her card to pay for her morning coffee. She shyly thanked him as she took her card back and went to sit down to wait for her coffee. Taeil secretly glanced at Taeyong but didn't comment anything. He looked curious with Taeyong's sudden good mood today but he didn't want to ruin it so he didn't bother to ask. 

The next costumer stood in front of him and Taeyong greeted him with the same smile. The poor costumer looked almost daze by the smile and stuttered out his order. Taeil almost snort out loud. Lee Taeyong can bring anyone down to their knees by just smiling. Imagine what will they do for him if they fall for him? Probably buy a factory just to make sure his favorite things or food will always be there for him. 

Taeyong looked at Taeil and told him that he have to use the toilet. Taeil hummed, nodding his head as if he was telling him to go and he will cover for Taeyong. He had finished all of the orders and rang the costumers' names so they can come and pick up their drinks. 

The cafe's doorbell rang, signaling a new costumer coming in. Taeil automatically greeted the costumer at the same time. The new customer tall figure attracted other customers' attention. He was wearing a grey suit that look perfectly tailored just for him. It showed off his well built body and his pair of long legs. His hair was professionally styled, exposing his forehead and his sharp features added more attractiveness to him. He was gorgeous.

Taeil cursed the god for being unfair. Why the hell this man were blessed with both look and height? Taeil went to the register. "Hello, what would you like to order?" 

"One Americano and one Latte, please." Taeil forced himself not to blush. Damn, even his voice was attractive. He nodded and tapped down the order. "That would be 6000 won, cash or card?" he asked. 

"Card." he handed the barista a black card. Taeil tried not to feel bitter when he took the man's card to proceed with they payment. _Tall, handsome and rich? Damn, Moon Taeil, your live do sucks_! he thought as he handed back the black card. 

"Um." Taeil raised his brow up and looked at the man when he heard him. "Yes?" he asked. 

The man brows were furrowing together and he looked he wanted to ask something. Suddenly a realization came through his mind. _Ah..._ He mentally sighed. "If you're looking for Taeyong, he is in the bathroom. I am covering for him for awhile." he explained. The man didn't say anything just nodded his head in return. "Well, please take a seat, sir. Your orders will be done in few minutes." he said, plastering a fake smile before heading to make the man's drinks. 

"Johnny!" 

Taeil turned to look at the man, eyes wide open. He was shocked by the man's sudden word. "You didn't ask for my name so i thought you might have forgotten..." the man explained, sounding awkward.

_Cute_ \- Taeil cleared his throat, quickly averting his eyes, feeling embarrassed at himself and he hurriedly wrote down Johnny's name. "A-Ah, i apologize sir. I really forgot about it." he then quickly added as he glanced Johnny. "Uhm you can go and sit down now."

Johnny smiled a little and _Oh, he have such a pretty smile what-_ Taeil snapped out of his thought and immediately made the drinks. He pretend not to notice the stare coming from Johnny while he was making his drinks. 

"Taeyong, i'm never covering you at the register again."

"...Eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first NCT fanfic and i hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! If there mistakes, i'm sorry, i will edit it when i have more time : )


End file.
